I dream of Reality
by Diana-ILH
Summary: Ike just wanted sleep, but ends up dreaming the future. Not just once, but every night after that. Not sure how it happened or why, he tries to change things, fix things, and prays to god he doesn't mess it up too bad. Bad summary. Please read. :


**Hey guys. New story.**

**Why? I got an idea :D**

**I'm still a bit iffy on this so I need your guys' feedback.**

**R&R! I can't stress it enough!**

**I need reviews. D:**

**Anyways!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"..Jesus… I'm tired…" Ike whispered to himself walking into his spacious room. He dropped his sword on the floor then started rubbing the back of his head. He took off pretty much everything, but his pants and landed on his bed. His room was awfully dirty. Clothes were on the floor, his bed wasn't made, he had a dart board in his room with a picture of Link taped to it. A couple of them stuck in his face two others had missed. As he laid on his back, he felt himself dozing off and quietly falling into a deep, comfortable, satisfying sleep..

BEEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEEEP!

Ike woke up to the sound of his alarm clock.

'Damn that thing..' He reached over to turn it off with his eyes still closed, but he never actually reached it. He never even reached the table that was carrying his alarm clock. He opened his eyes to try and reach it, he stretched his arm out to tap the button, but when moving his arm down it fell right through the alarm, then table, and then hit the floor. Not really the floor as much as the air _around _the floor.

"What.. The?…" He proceeded to stand up, but instead his whole body fell to the floor. He saw his ceiling above him, he was laying flat on his back. He sat up and realized his shoulders and head were going right through his bed.

"..Ehh.. AH! Wh-what the hell!?" He stood up. He looked at himself, everything looked fine. What was going on then? He walked over to his mirror and took a look.. He could see himself, perfectly fine, his abs looked mighty fine as well. ( XD ). It made absolutely no sense.

'Is it normal to fall through your bed..?' He thought to himself, but decided to shrug it off, though it's pretty hard to just forget something like that. He slipped into some clothes and grabbed his sword ready to join the others in the dining area. He walked past a couple people, you know, Kirby, Captain Falcon no one really noticing him, but it didn't seem out of the ordinary. As he got closer to the dining room, he saw Pit coming right at him. He thought he'd move, but he didn't.. He was coming closer.. And closer. Ike moved at the very last second, barely missing him.

'That was… Kinda weird…' Ike looked back and saw Pit was walking as if that had never happened. Never turned back, never apologized..

Ike finally reached the dining room and went to open the door, but instead his arm went through it. Anything past his elbow couldn't be seen, the door was in the way..

"What the hell man!?" He pulled his arm back to himself and held it. It looked fine, fleshy and everything. He saw Samus about to open the door, so he went through with her. He saw everyone was talking eating their usual. He went to find his regular seat, by Marth and Snake. They were talking about the matches that happened yesterday. They started talking about Ike's battle.

"Ike did pretty well last night huh?" Marth pointed out taking a bite out of his food.

"Yup, he usually does…" Snake replied. He wasn't eating, he believes in.. night breakfast..

"Uh huh.. But I think he had it easy.. I mean ice climbers.. They're not even close to his level." Marth said with a little bit of food still in his mouth.

'Can't they notice I'm right here..? They can just say it to me..' Ike started speaking to them,

"Hey guys.." He reached for his chair, but his hand wouldn't hold on..

"Yeah I find that kind of, unfair.. You know?" Snake told Marth, completely ignoring Ike. Well, it's not ignoring if you never heard them, nor saw them in the first place.

"Hey… Guys..?" Ike asked getting nervous.

"Yeah I get you, but he still did pretty good." Marth stated.

"Yeah.. Speaking of Ike.. Where is the fucker?" Snake said looking to his chair.

Ike saw Snake look right at him, Right at his chair, right where he was standing.

Could they not see him?

He saw Snake shrug then get up. He was walking straight towards Ike. He got closer and walked through him. Snake never flinched.

Ike looked down at himself,

'How do they not see me!? How did he walk through me, what the fuck!?'

He looked back and saw no one else saw him or what just happened.

He ran to the living room, this time using his ability, he ran through the walls to get there.

He reached the enormous room, fitting better than a king, This is where the smashers spent time when they weren't training, eating, battling or.. Just arguing.

'What's going on in here…?' He looked around and spied Link.

He despised Link. Loathed him, hated him, detested, cursed him. Link had so many things Ike wanted. One thing in particular. Link had Zelda.

Ike gave him a death glare and tried walking to him, but realized he was then not able to move. He almost felt paralyzed, finding hard to even breathe.

He saw Link, he got up and started making way for Zelda, who was walking towards him.

As he was walking he tripped.. On his own foot and fell forward, face planting in front of a fairly large amount of people. Ike started chuckling, glad no one could hear, because he would've been looked at pretty weird if he was visible. When Link got up again, he saw his vision begin to blur, everything fading into blackness, until he could breathe as comfortably as before, and felt, relaxed. Ike had fallen asleep.

BEEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEEEP!

Ike woke up to the sound of his alarm clock.

He picked his head up, it read 5:00 o'clock.

'Huh.. When did I get back in my room?' He sat up, and realized, he didn't fall through his bed this time. He quickly got up and got dressed. He started walking towards the dining area, he walked past Kirby and Captain Falcon, then saw Pit coming towards him.

'No way..' Ike thought to himself, but put it to a test. He kept walking towards Pit, he wasn't going to move. As they kept walking closer Pit went around him, almost bumping into him.

"Whoa, sorry Ike." Pit apologized with a smile and kept walking.

'They can see me now…' Ike thought to himself, he went to open the door, this time opening it for himself and Samus. He started rushing towards Marth and Snake, and saw his seat.

He could hear them starting a conversation.

"Ike did pretty well last night huh?" Marth pointed out taking a bite out of his food.

"Yup, he usually does…" Snake replied.

Ike cut in,

"Hey guys…!" He said and sat on the chair, never falling onto the floor.

"Hey.. We were just talking 'bout your fight last night, good job man." Snake said, complimenting him.

"Thanks.." Ike replied then thought to himself..

'Wait.. All this.. Happened in my dream right.. And if all this happened in my dream, I dreamt the future right, and if all this has happened, just like my dream.. Then..' Ike looked at the door leading to the Living room. He got up quickly, causing his cape to hit Marth in the face, and ran into the Living area.

He shot open the door and stood, as Link face planted onto the cold tile floor.

Ike's face grew a smirk.

'I dreamt the future. Everything I dreamt would happen, happened..'

And he knew this wasn't a dream either because instead of feeling himself go back to sleep, he felt himself burst into laughter.

He couldn't stop himself. He told himself, being his own conscience,

'Stop laughing, stop laughing.. Stop… laughing!' Ike was still shooting bursts of laughter, feeling himself about to cry. He knew it wasn't that funny, or that other people won't find it that humorous at all. But he's laughing at a collection of things. He dreamed the future! He saw Link trip twice, he saw someone walk right through him, he lived today two times. He couldn't help but laugh, but finally he was able to terminate his laughter, and saw the roomful of people looking at him like he had three heads. He felt a bit embarrassed by now. Who wouldn't? Now at least six other people think he's rude and heartless. He saw Link getting up and turning to look at him. He didn't look too happy. It was sort of a mixture of pain, and anger. Ike couldn't imagine what caused his vision-dream-revelation type thing. What could've happened.. It was odd, but so far he couldn't complain. He decided to step back into the dining room before someone could start nagging at him. Ike, Marth and Snake spent most the day training, though Ike not as much, seeing as he wouldn't be in another brawl for a couple of weeks. He spent a few of the matches as a critic, giving Marth and Snake advice and making fun of them every once in a while.

Ike felt good. The whole dreaming the future thing was a bit traumatic at the beginning, but now it wasn't too bad. It didn't hurt, it was informational; and being able to know when Link was going to eat shit made the whole thing that much better.

'Hmmm… I wonder.. Was it a one time thing.. Or not?'. Ike couldn't wait to find out, but it was still early in the day. It was around noon when he concluded, he's hungry. He went into the kitchen looking for something to grub. He went to the fridge grabbing the handle and swinging it open. He started analyzing what was inside..

'..Milk.. Stuff.. Nasty… Pe- Peanut butter..? Who puts peanut butter in a fridge..' He continued rummaging through the refrigerator., the he heard someone else step into the room. At the corner of his eye, he could see Zelda. She was walking in towards the sink, rather close to where Ike was standing. Ike felt himself start to blush. As much as he liked her, Zelda always made him apprehensive. He never spoke more than two words to her, only when she'd speak to him first. Ike wasn't sure whether she'd say something or not, since he just went into a complete laugh attack at her boyfriends anguish.

"Hey Ike." Zelda said taking a quick glance at him, then reaching for a cup inside the sink.

'Oh no… She's talking to me… Uh-uh..'

"H-hey Zelda…" Ike replied with a smirk, still a little red at the cheeks.

"Got a nice laugh earlier didn't you?" She asked him, her tone still friendly and soft.

'Oh fuck..'

"Uh… y-yeah.. Sorry 'bout that…." Ike stuck his head deeper in the fridge trying way too hard to avoid eye contact.

"I have to admit, I tried pretty hard not to laugh." Zelda said with a small giggle then turned on the sink and let the water run into the cup,

"Heh.. Heheh… Yeah." Ike smiled, his face getting cold from the temperature in the refrigerator. Zelda pulled his head out and made him face her.

"I'll see you later." She smiled and walked out the door. Ike, stuck it back in the fridge, blushing even harder than before. The butterflies in his stomach were bigger than ever.

After a little while he looked back at the door.

He sighed,

'..What now..' He didn't feel hungry anymore, just startled with his stomach still a little nervous. He walked to his room, and laid on his bed. He turned to look at his alarm 3:32. Thoughts rushed through his mind about a lot of different things, who will he fight next? Would he ever have a chance with Zelda? Should he go eat? His mind eventually drifted off into sleep..

Ike woke up, he opened his eyes, seeing the bottom of a bed over him.

'Huh… Wait..' Ike sat up and found only a portion of his body sticking of the bed.

"Yes!" Ike quickly stood up, but realized, he wasn't in his room. He looked around and took a closer look, this was Marth's room. Marth's room was much bigger than his own, the walls were a different color too. They were a dark, grayish blue color while Ike's was a deep crimson. He heard the door knob start turning and decided to hide, just in case. He crouched behind the bed and saw Marth and Peach stepping into the room. Peach and Marth had a "thing" You know, but not exactly dating yet. He watched as they giggled and whispered sweet-nothings to each other. Marth started talking about their matches coming up next week.

"I'm excited.. I'm pretty sure I'm gunna win this one." He sat on the bed then laid down with his arms behind his head.

"Well you are very good.." Peach sat next to him giving him a cutesy smile.

"Thanks.. You know you could use some help.. If you want." Marth said looking up at the ceiling.

"Uh.. Excuse me..?" Peach asked getting a little offended.

"Well, you know what I mean, everyone needs help, but lucky for you, you have me. Pretty soon you'll get to my level. Wouldn't that be awesome?" Marth asked sitting up and looking way too happy.

Peach gave him an enraged look.

"So what…? I'm not as good as you..!?" She asked him with her fists clenched.

"No.. I didn't mean it like that.. I meant, you could use a little more training that's all.." Marth told her trying to defend himself.

Peach stood up and back handed him causing his face to turn to the right. She left the room in a fast pace and slammed the door shut.

".. I thought girls wanted you to tell them the truth…" Marth whispered to himself, rubbing his cheek.

'Whoa! Peach went on a frenzy, I better warn Marth when I wake up..' Ike stood up and ran through the door. He saw Zelda and Link walking down the stairs, hand in hand. Ike's heart skipped a beat, he longed for Zelda. He had for a while, since the beginning of the whole Smash mansion thing, he's been attracted to the princess of Hyrule. He watched them as they reached Link's room and went inside. Ike couldn't bear the thought of them doing anything together in that room. He wouldn't have it. As he stepped closer he felt the same strange feeling as last time, the sudden stop and the sudden difficulty breathing, he silently let it happen and felt himself in his blank sleep once again.

Ike opened his eyes and shot up, ready to tell Marth of what was going to happen if that idiot didn't watch his mouth. He ran through the hall and saw Marth going towards the door, he sprinted and garbed Marth by the collar.

"Marth!.. Uh, Peach I need to talk to him alone.. Please?" Ike gave her a small smile, and she nodded. She went in closing the door behind her.

"Dude, Marth whatever you do, don't talk about the fights next week.." Ike asserted.

"Why..?" Marth asked confused.

"Just trust me.. It won't end well.." Ike told him and noticed Zelda and Link turning the corner.

"No no no..!" Ike started running down the stairs dashing into Link's room. He acted quick, almost without thinking, and locked the door. He made his way to the window acting like a mad man and jumped out, then closed it. He ran by the side of the mansion to reach one of the back doors.

'They won't get in now.' He thought to himself with a smile and ran inside the house. He had entered into the arcade room where mostly the younger smashers hung out.

"Hey Ike!" Kirby ran up to him, while he's not a kid, well I don't know that, he spent a lot of time with Ness and Lucas in there.

"Whatcha doin'!?" He asked excitedly.

"Nothing just, uh, I .. I gotta go." He hid behind a rather large plant, spying on Link and Zelda. Link went to open the door, but couldn't.

'Yes!' Ike applauded himself in his mind and kept watching silently. He could see the two lovers exchanging words. He couldn't quite hear them so he called on Kirby.

"Pssst. Kirby!" He whispered.

Kirby turned to him,

"YEAH!?" Kirby asked loudly and blissfully.

"Go over there and listen to their conversation.." Ike demanded and with that Kirby did as he was told. He strolled his little pink ball self and stood by them leaning on a table holding a vase.

"Uh.. Do you need something..?" Link asked looking at Kirby.

"No, nothing.. Just chillin' you know, Like a villain." Kirby gave them a huge smile, teeth and all.

"Uh huh.. Could we.. Be alone?" Link asked Kirby hoping he'd give them their privacy.

"Uh.. Suuuuure…" Kirby tip toed by them then hustled back to Ike.

"They made me leave!" Kirby said pretty loud.

"Shhhh!" Ike covered his mouth and lowered himself more, to make sure he couldn't be seen. Ike looked back and saw they were headed back upstairs, probably to Zelda's room.

"No! Kirby do something for me! Go and distract Zelda, whatever you do, don't let them get to her room!" Ike commanded Kirby and Kirby did it, no questions asked. He saw Kirby started pestering them so he ran back to the door he came through in the first place.

'Gotta.. Lock.. HER… DOOR!' Ike yelled at himself and saw some vines going up the mansion. He was desperate to get there as fast as possible, so he started climbing the vines. He reached an open window and climbed in, noticing he was in Pikachu's room, he knew their rooms weren't very far apart. He ran to the door and swung it open causing it to slam into the wall. He skid while turning to the left and reached Zelda's room. He opened the door, but noticed Zelda and Link had reached it before he did. His eyes looked like a deer in headlights, they weren't doing anything.. Ahem.. Naughty.. But they were alone, and it was pretty awkward..

'Oh no…' Ike thought to himself.

"Ike! Get out!" Zelda yelled standing up, Ike grabbed the door and closed it, leaving him out in the hall by himself. He saw Kirby creep out from a closet next to the door.

"They said we were playing hide and go seek.. I guess they tricked me.." Kirby said sympathetically.

"It's not your fault." Ike stood up, and made his way to the Dining area.


End file.
